Numerous attempts have been made to develop multi-unit housing wherein each individual living unit is protected from noise and visual pollution. Such attempts are exemplified by the following patents-Samaha, U.S. Pat. No. 1,477,451; Earle, U.S. Pat. No. 1,654,683; Van Der Lely, U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,458; Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,781; Jenn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,983; Stoop, U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,023; Gentry, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,137; Coxe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,709 and Finnegan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,565. The Samaha, Van Der Lely, Johnson and Jenn patents all are directed to housing including inner courtyards. Johnson even discloses private garages. Stoop, Gentry and Coxe all dispose complex of houses wherein patios or private courtyards are provided. However, none of the prior art discloses multiple housing units wherein vehicle traffic is kept on one side, a quiet courtyard is provided on the opposite side and the rooms are arranged in the individual units with the living area and bedroom area contiguous to the inner courtyard side and the service areas of the living unit disposed contiguous to the vehicle or service side of the building to provide noise and pollution control and wherein a private garage is provided for each living unit.